A veces los cambios no son buenos: Soy yo y nada lo va a cambiar
by Leaf-Blue Pokemon trainer
Summary: Stan y Kenny junto a su nueva compañera de escuela se les ocurre pedir un deseo en una fuente al mismo tiempo y eso los convierte en su genero contrario ahora deberan descubrir como volver a la normalidad sin que nadie se entere. (Fail summary, porfavor denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic nwn) (Contiene yaoi, oc y genderbender)


Se visualiza un paisaje muy lindo las aves volando, los chico de South park yendo a la escuela… Ahhh todo normal.

Mientras en el salón de clase de 7mo A.

-Maldito judío, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina? O el marica del hippie te hay está el culón que tanto y odiamos al mismo tiempo como siempre jodiendole la vida al pobre Kyle-.

-Jodete Culó el en cierto modo tienes razón-.

-¿Que tienes arena en la vagina?-.

-No imbécil, me refiero a Stan.-

-Entonces admites que eres marica-.

-No Culogordo, solo que me preocupa que no ha preocupado-.

-Mmm…Ahora que lo pienso tampoco está el pobretón de el castaño mirando al asiento vacío donde debería estar el rubio (N/A: El estúpido y sensual rubio *¬*)-.

-Sí,¿ qué carajo les habrá pasado?-.

-Nose…pero…

-Niños les voy a dar un gran anuncio.-comenta el Sr. Garrison-. Hoy tenemos tres estudiantes de intercambio, pasen no tengan para dejar pasar a los individuos-.

Uno de ellos era pelinegra usaba un top azul encima un abrigo color azul eléctrico una falda con un borde color rojo guantes color rojo. Su cabello era liso y sedoso usaba un pequeña boina azul sus ojos eran azul hielo y no usaba una pizca de maquillaje.

El segundo era una rubia de ojos azul rey usaba una camiseta blanca un chaleco naranja con una falda corta blanca y unas botos negras. Su cabello era rizado y un poco alborotado llevaba una especie de boina verde con una línea blanca y usaba solo un poco de lápiz labial en sus labios.

El último era un chico pelinegro tenía sus ojos rojos vestía un jean azul, una polera negra y un abrigo de color rojo con capucha, tenía mechones de su cabello en su cara que movía soplándolos con molestia. Se veía molesto con las chicas.

-Emm…Hola soy… "Stancey" Kaede Marsh, ella es mi amiga…Emm…."Kelly" Miyuki McCormick y él es…

-Hikaru "Alex" Yushin Shun.-Se presenta con voz monótona tratando de acomodase los mechones rebeldes que tenía.-Maldito cabello….

-Sí, y bueno venimos a…

-Ellas vienen a remplazar a sus primos y yo solo vengo de intercambio- de con la misma monotonía en su voz y una mirada fría-.

-Sí, eso bueno espero que no llevemos bien.-sonríe con picardía la rubia.-

-Bueno siéntense en el puesto de sus primos y tu Alex siéntate en esa silla a lado de Bebe-.

-Ok/Como sea.-Fueron las respuestas para sentarse en el puesto designado-.

En el receso

-Los matare, entienden, los escuchaba el grito del pelinegro mirando con odio a sus "Amigas".-

-Porque? dice la McCormick con una sonrisa pícara-.

-Porque y tienes la osadía de decir.- jálandola de la camiseta y a punto de golpearla-.

-Haber cálmense los dos y vamos a ver como arreglamos el problema-.

Bueno para explicar que paso vamos un poco hacia atrás….

* * *

*Flashback*

Eran las 5pm ayer, Stan y Kenny estaban comiendo un helado por el parque.-

-Kenny que puedo hacer para que Kyle me ame…

-Si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho para que dejes de estar de emo en las esquinas.-

-O-oye eso solo fue una vez-.

-Dos contando la de Wendy-.

-B-bueno como sea tú tampoco puedes con butters.-

-Sí, pero ya verás que lo voy a conseguir.- lo dice con un brillo particular en sus ojos azules-.

-eso es lo que siempre dices.-riendo Marsh-.

-Oh cállate—Dice para mirar a otro lado y ve una fuente-. Oye mira eso dicen que si pides algo en la fuente se cumple-.

-Kenny…tú crees en esas cosas?

-Si porque no creería?

-Olvídalo, Oye esa no es la que estaba dejando unos papeles hace unos días en la secretaria de la escuela-.

-Si creo, ves Stan ella también cree en esto así que inténtalo-

-Como sabes que está pidiendo algo?

-Vamos a para jalarlo a donde está la chica-. Oye tu no eras la que dejaste unos papeles para entrar a 7mo Curso en escuela de South park.-

-Emm…Si soy Nazomi Alex mucho gusto-.

-El gusto es nuestro por cierto tu crees en la fuente de los deseos

-Siii-.

-Bueno vamos a pedir un deseo que tal si lo pedimos los 3 al mismo tiempo seguro se cumple-.

-Me parece bien-.

-Bueno.-

-Okey, a las 3…

-1

-2

-3

Los 3 tiraron una moneda a la pequeña fuente con una sonrisa mientras pedian su deseo (Solo el rubio y la pelinegra).-

-que genial por cierto en que curso están?

-7mo A

-Enserio yo también voy a estar hay-.

-Perfecto tendremos una nueva compañera-.

-Si oigan no…tienen….sueñ la chica entre bostezos hasta caer dormida en brazos de el rubio-.

-Oye levántate…-dice bostezando el rubio para caer dormido en el césped junto a la chica-.

-C-chicos…-Dice Stan para también caer en brazos de Morfeo-.

Después de unos minutos….

-….Que pasa? un pelinegro de ojos rojos medio tratando de pararse…-Al parecer me quede dormida espera…porque mi cabello no están largo como antes y porque mi voz suena agarrándose la garganta-.

-Porque tanto escá escucha la voz de dos chicas mientras se levantaban-.

-Ustedes. Son… el pelinegro con los ojos como platos-.

-Eh y tu quien eres…Espera mi voz no es tan que…-Dice viendo dos bultos en su pecho-.

-Son chicas y yo un chico esto es…. el pelinegro en shock-.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que resolver este el rubio mirando a ambos con preocupación-.

* * *

En el presente…

Hay se encontraban los 3 totalmente alterados (Bueno 2 ya que a uno le gustaba ser chica) en el patio de comida tratando de pensar cómo arreglar el problema-.

-Tenemos que arreglar esto dice.- Stan preocupado

-Porque? Me gusta ser el rubio con una sonrisa-.

-A ti te gustara pero mira todo lo que las chicas me han mandado.- enseñándole un motón de papelitos-.

-Y mira.- dice Stan dándole otro montón de lo mismo solo que de el-.

-Qué es eso?.- leyendo uno de los cientos de papelitos-.….Wow eso chicos son demasiado calenturientos jeje y a mí me dicen pervertido.

-Kenny, esto es de preocuparse así que ven y ayúdanos a ver cómo resolver el el ahora pelinegro-.

-Bueno…ya se me ocurrió a quien pedirle ayuda-.

-A QUIEN? ambos mirando al rubio mientras todos los de la cafeteria veían a la mesa-.

-Idiotas ahora todos no están mirando.- dice para mirar a todos los lados y viendo a todos mirándolos-.

-Bueno como sea dinos a quien podemos decirle que nos ayude? .-la pelinegra jugando con uno de su cabellos-.

-Pues….-De repente suena el timbre de fin del ya no después de clases les cuento-.

Los chicos se pararon y se dirigieron al curso sin darse cuenta que un team los habia escuchado y los seguia discretamente...

* * *

Hikaru: Bueno aquí se termina el 1er capítulo de este fic.-

Haruka: Que bien ya que…-Dándole un beso en los labios-. Podemos hacer cosas ewe-.

Hikaru: Haruka eres un maldito pervertido sabias /

Haruka: Ya lo sé, pero así me quieres no.-Besándole el cuello-.

Hikaru: nya~ espérate idiota pervertido déjame despedir el fic de Lea-chan.-

Haruka: Hmm…Solo preocupado por Lea no? .-

Hikaru: Lo que digas estúpido, Bueno este fue el 1er capitulo espero le haya gustado díganos como mejorarlo y gracias por leer ^-^

Haruka: Bueno ya terminaste así que.-Dándole otro beso en el jugar Hikaru-kun?

Hikaru: Nya~ E-eso creo…. Bueno Adios~.

(N/a: Ambos son chicos por cualquier duda son un par de ninfomanos yaoista e.e Nos leemos pronto nwn)


End file.
